Flexible plastic bags are commonly used for packaging cut grass, leaves, debris and other unwanted materials. Cleaning tasks are facilitated by maintaining the plastic bags widely open; protecting the container or bag from puncturing or tearing and facilitating the movement of the plastic bags during and after the collection process. It is desirable to provide a device for supporting a plastic bag in an open condition while it is being filled. Accordingly various bag holders have been proposed.